Through The Night
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Ada hal kecil yang mampu mengingatkannya untuk tetap menarik diri. /"Aku berat, tahu." /BTS MINYOON/ BL/ RnR Juseyo


Jimin mendesah lelah, melipat kacamata bacanya dan menyimpannya di dekat lampu meja. Menoleh pada daun pintu begitu dua tiga ketukan terdengar dari sana, seraya sosok mungil berbalut baju tidur terusan yang hanya mencapai betisnya menyembulkan kepala pirangnya dari balik pintu. Jimin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika mendapati lelaki pucatnya yang mengantuk itu melangkah ke arahnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Ia memutar kursi, menyambut Yoongi yang langsung luruh dalam pangkuannya.

"Mimpi buruk, hm?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Hanya mendengus sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jimin, membaui aroma maskulin dari tubuh lelaki itu dengan ujung hidungnya yang mungil.

"Kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan susu?"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Jari-jari panjangnya mengerat pada kemeja satin Jimin begitu lelaki itu mengusap pahanya teratur. Menemukan kenyamanan dalam tiap sentuhan hangat Jimin yang begitu intim.

"Apa pekerjaanmu belum selesai?"

Kelopak matanya terbuka sayu begitu mendongak untuk menemukan obsidian Jimin. Sesekali berkedip lucu karena Yoongi agaknya belum sepenuhnya sadar. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada si manis hanya untuk menyatukan kening. Ia lihat Yoongi menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. Tetapi persekon kemudian Yoongi menariknya dalam ciuman ragu-ragu. Walau hanya beberapa detik saja, Jimin bisa menangkap semburat merah muda lucu yang menjalari wajah dan telinga Yoongi. Dia malu. Maka, Jimin kembali menciumnya. Menaut dua bilah bibir tipis Yoongi jauh lebih dalam sampai didengarnya ia melenguh terlena. Rematan di antara sela jemari kurus Yoongi pada rambutnya membuat Jimin hampir gila, tetapi beruntung ia bisa menuntun kembali jiwanya untuk tetap sadar. Ada hal _kecil_ yang mampu mengingatkannya untuk tetap menarik diri.

 _Yoongi sedang mengandung_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Through the Night**

 **Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **Uozumi Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah selesai." Napasnya ikut tersengal, meski jauh lebih baik daripada Yoongi. Jimin memberikan kecupan ringan di rahang Yoongi, menyalurkan afeksi walau bertarung dengan gejolak nafsu.

"Waktunya tidur."

Yoongi hanya bergeming ketika pemuda itu menyelipkan lengan di lipatan lututnya dan mulai memapahnya keluar dari ruang kerja. Tangan kurusnya melingkar nyaman pada bahu Jimin.

"Aku berat, tahu." Katanya, sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

"Hmm.. itu bagus. Dokter menyarankanmu untuk menaikkan berat badan, ingat?" Jimin mengetukkan dahinya pada Yoongi pelan, "dua bulan lalu timbanganmu membuatku khawatir."

Langkahnya membawa mereka masuk ke dalam kamar yang agak temaram. Yoongi tidak menyalakan lampu ketika pergi menemui Jimin, hanya lampu tidur kekuningan yang menyala di atas nakas, dan itu nampaknya membuat Jimin menggeritkan gigi karena kesal. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi terjatuh karena tidak melihat dengan jelas dalam gelap? Istrinya ini memang sangat sering membuat Jimin khawatir.

"Tapi aku jadi semakin bengkak, Jim." rengek Yoongi ketika Jimin mulai membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Kan lucu, seperti Kumamonmu." Jimin ikut berbaring di samping Yoongi, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya sampai dada.

"Tidak lucu."

Ia ingin bergerak menjauh karena kesal, tapi apa daya perutnya yang besar membuat Yoongi sulit untuk bergerak. Tidak jadi ambil kumamon di pojok ranjang—tadinya ingin digunakan untuk menghabisi Jimin—maka, dibiarkannya saja Jimin semakin merapatkan diri padanya.

"Jimin."

"Hmm."

"Elus perutnya."

Ada tawa kecil terselip ketika mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang menggemaskan. Dengan itu, Jimin langsung membawa Yoongi semakin merapat, menuntun kepala sang istri untuk berbaring pada lengannya yang padat, lalu perlahan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang bebas di atas perut buncit Yoongi dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Tadi siang Jin hyung mampir membawakan buah dan vitamin. Lalu mengobrol sebentar sambil baca katalog perlengkapan bayi. Jadi gemas sendiri."

Bukan Yoongi. Tapi Jimin yang gemas setengah mati mendengarkan Yoongi bercerita dengan nada suara dan gestur yang imut keterlaluan. Omong-omong perlengkapan bayi, mereka memang belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk kelahiran bayi mereka. Sepertinya Yoongi baru saja memberinya sinyal-sinyal untuk segera diajak belanja ke _baby store_.

"Ku—"

"Hah, sepi sekali tidak ada Taehyung. Menurutmu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di Maldives?"

Belum sempat Jimin menimpali kalimat Yoongi sebelumnya, sang istri sudah berganti topik random berikutnya. Padahal Jimin sudah kegirangan perihal bahasan mereka mengenai perlengkapan bayi.

Terkadang, Yoongi memang akan jadi sangat _talk-active_ dan manja saat sudah kangen berat pada Jimin. Wajar saja, belakangan Jimin selalu kerja lembur sampai-sampai harus merelakan waktu tidurnya dan membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Yoongi jadi merasa terabaikan. Belum lagi, dia sudah hamil tua dan bawaannya ingin selalu dekat-dekat dengan Jimin. Jimin _sih_ senang-senang saja kalau Yoonginya sedang dalam mode banyak bicara dan manja seperti ini.

"Menurutmu saja, apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang suami istri ketika bulan madu, sayang?" ada nada usil terselip di sana seraya usapan Jimin yang menjalar naik ke dadanya.

"Aku tidak tanggung kalau kau kelepasan, Jimin."

"Maaf, maaf." Jimin buru-buru meraih jemari ramping Yoongi untuk dikecupnya ringan, "habisnya kau bertanya begitu."

"Elus lagi perutnya."

"Apa pun untukmu, istriku."

Jimin tahu Yoonginya sedang bersemu sekarang, tapi meledeknya di saat seperti ini sama saja cari penyakit namanya. Yoongi mode manja itu kan jarang-jarang.

"Jadi, kapan Jungkook akan membawa pulang Taetae-ku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sampai Taehyung membawa kabar kehamilan?"

"Jim."

Bisa jadi. Jungkook Jimin kan sebelas duabelas. Pengalamannya memang seperti itu. Uhuk.

"Oh, ya. Namseok akan ulang tahun dua minggu lagi. Kira-kira apa yang dibutuhkan anak usia tiga tahun, Jimin?"

Pengalihan topik yang baik sekali, Park Yoongi.

"Kurasa bukan yang _dibutuhkan_ tapi _disukai_ oleh Namseok. Kata Namjoon hyung, anaknya itu sedang gemar-gemarnya coret-coret tembok. Apa kita perlu memberinya sekotak krayon?"

"Dan membuat Seokjin _hyung_ menarik kita untuk mengecat ulang dinding rumahnya?" Yoongi merengut lucu sembari memberikan cubitan main-main pada lengan Jimin di atas perutnya. Jimin hanya tertawa sumbang diselingi kuapan lebar.

"Namseok tidak bisa main dengan tenang, dia akan cepat merusak mainannya. Dia benar-benar mirip Namjoon _hyung._ " kekehan Yoongi sedikit banyak menular pada Jimin. Padahal matanya sudah sangat berat karena mengantuk.

"Pasti sulit sekali mengurusi dua laki-laki itu. Seokjin hyung adalah ibu dan istri yang baik."

"Kau juga."

"Menurutmu begitu? Apa aku bisa sebaik Seokjin hyung saat merawat Yoonji nanti?"

"Kau yang terbaik, sayang. Kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Park Yoonji dan istri yang paling cantik untuk Park Jimin."

Kecupan ringan dilayangkan Jimin di pelipis Yoongi, menimbulkan rona merah di pipi sang istri semakin jelas terlihat. Jimin itu, manis sekali _sih_ kata-kata dan perlakuannya.

"Hmm..terus mau belikan apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Matanya sudah berair, tapi Jimin masih ingin menemani Yoongi mengobrol. Sepertinya ia butuh cuti beberapa hari untuk sekadar _cuddling_ dengan Yoongi setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai.

"Apa anak laki-laki suka main boneka, Jim?"

"Suka. Kau suka main boneka."

"Jimin!"

"Tapi pasti Namjoon hyung akan langsung membuangnya begitu tahu kau memberinya boneka."

Yoongi sedikit geli ketika Jimin mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di dekat telinganya. Tapi dibiarkan saja begitu merasa elusan di perutnya mulai berhenti. Jimin pasti sudah sangat mengantuk, pikirnya. Maka, ketika menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jimin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, Yoongi langsung saja memberikannya ciuman selamat malam.

"Hmm.."

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jim."

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kalau anak anjing?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidur atau kucium sampai pagi."

Ada tawa kecil Yoongi di sela geraman Jimin yang setengah sadar. Jimin dan suara rendahnya yang seksi. Oh, Yoongi suka sekali. Ia lantas memberi Jimin ekstra ciuman selamat malam yang lebih panjang dan basah. Tapi sepertinya Jimin memang sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Jadi Yoongi akhiri saja dengan mencium pipi sang suami dan beringsut masuk ke dalam dekapan Jimin.

"Jim."

Omong-omong, Yoongi tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sampai puas meskipun Jimin sudah teler di sampingnya.

 **END**

* * *

a/n : aih apadah ini wkwk baru kali ini bikin mpreg dan engga jelas hehe ada yang lagi kzl ga sama Jimin? kalo iya samaan dong -_- tapi td liat moment Minyoon jadi good mood lagi ekek ^^

RnR Juseyo~


End file.
